


Her

by Itzbbop



Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Ratchet is literally haunted, Seeker Trines, Seekerlings - Freeform, don't worry this isn't scary in the slightest, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop
Summary: this little snippet is based off of a part in 'City Of Seekers' when Ratchet is reminiscing about a carrier he couldn't save. Said carrier makes a surprising appearance, and something even more surprising is revealed.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Her

It wasn't unusual for Ratchet to have vivid dreams, but it was unusual for one to seem this real. He immediately recognized where he was, though it had been some time since he had travelled to the same location. It was eerily quiet, save for the quiet rustling of the trees and the flowing of a nearby stream. There were no crickets, no noises coming from the wilderness beyond, just something similar to silence. The night sky above held no stars, but a lonely moon made its appearance, grey and sullen. 

He decided to keep walking, walking further into the all-too-familiar woods. There was a tug at his spark, and he intended to follow the pull. As he walked further into the grounds of towering, shadowing trees, the pull grew stronger and stronger. As Ratchet looked on he noticed that there was nothing dead here, no crunch when he stepped down onto the leaves, just life. Still- the feeling of utter loneliness and complete fear was overwhelming, and he intended to find the source.

The pull led him to exactly where he thought it would. It was the clearing where he had failed to save a carrier seeker, and though her body had been buried properly he could still sense her as if she were still alive. The air was tense, and it wreaked of utter despair and complete confusion. The pull he felt was telling him to stay- to stay here- and so he did. Sitting criss cross, he stared up into the sky above, where the moon met him with regard. Silence. Lonely, suffocating silence- until there wasn't.

There were small, scared whimpers, and a sudden silhouette, white as the stars that should have been in this sky. Ratchet watched as the figure became more outlined and solidified, positioned on its hands and knees, rough sobs wracking the frame. Ratchet stiffened. It was her. She was here, and she was restless; caught in such fear and confusion, contradicting the accepting calmness she had when she was dying. It was so much different. She had smiled softly, he had seen acceptance there. Now she was regretful, with servos covering her face as she wept. 

She was in the same condition he had found her in, even in this sad, ghostly form. She was too slim, too scarred up. Her once proud wings were marred and mangled, and her dignity as a seeker was slim to none. Ratchet watched her in silence, until he decided it was time to make himself known, standing up quietly, and making his way over to the soul in the clearing. He kneeled beside her, half expecting his hand to go right through her when he laid it upon her shoulder. To his slight surprise, his hand met cold lifelessness that sent shivers down his spine. The seeker jerked violently, face shooting up from her hands. Her optics were a blazing, brilliant white, filled to the brim with unrestrained emotion. She was oh, so lost.

There were sparkling tears falling from her scarred up cheeks, dissipating into nothing. She stared right into his very spark, vents hitching as she realized who he was. She suddenly tackled him in one of the fiercest hugs he’d ever received. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sobbed into his chest. He grimaced, petting an undamaged part of one of her wings. After a while of simply embracing the ghost, she began to calm, wings lowering and weeps ceasing. 

“All this time. You were here. Why?”

“Couldn’t leave them- couldn’t see them go. Wanted to be with them. Stuck,”

She was undoubtedly talking about her seekerlings, who were now full grown and trined off. They were happy and healthy, and he desperately wished he could show her. An idea clicked and he took out a few pictures from his subspace, careful not to damage them. He handed them over to the ghost, who handled them with the same gentleness. In the first photo, there was her litter, all swaddled up and sleeping soundly. They were just a couple hours old, and in the safety of Ratchet’s arms. She stared at the photo and whined, full of longing and regretful sadness. She flipped to the next one, a photo of them playing as younglings, with one of Songbird’s litter. Songbird was in the background watching, smiling fondly. The next photo captured her litter as what would be considered pre-teens, enthralled by a human movie, huddled on a couch with other seekers their age. A small smile graced her features when she reached the second to last photo, and that's when she saw her litter’s trinemates for the first time. Two of her offspring were sires, and one turned out to be a carrier. She stared at that picture for a good while, taking in the sight of the three families. At the last picture, her vents hitched and she began to tear up again. Newborn baby seekers lay beside her only carrier, sleeping soundly. A new wave of regret hit her, most likely the regret of letting herself die. Ratchet lay a hand on her trembling shoulder, voice soft as he spoke. “Born last week. Your other two have seekerlings on the way as well,” She turned and looked him in the optics, her own shiny with unshed tears. “They are alive, and they are well. They're living as happy as they could be. They miss you though, I can tell,”

“Miss them too. S-So much- wish I were stronger. Thank you, for giving them this.”

As realization seemed to dawn on her, sadness and worry and all that fear seemed to dissipate from her, replaced by acceptance, much like Ratchet had seen when she died. Her gaze was soft and a small smile graced her, tears nearly evaporating. She hugged him again, this time with less desperation- though the hug was firm and showed all of her gratitude for raising her one and only litter. When she finally pulled back from the hug, Ratchet cupped her face as if he were handling something fragile, thumb running gentle circles over the scarred metal.

“Please, keep the pictures. But please do not stay here. It's time to move on. It is what your litter would want; for you to be happy. Go on,”

She nodded, acceptance and longing for freedom present in those blazing white optics.

“Take care of them.”

And with that, she was no more, and the stars had returned to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly made myself sad writing this. I think I may end up naming her Stella, or something in close relation to the stars or sky. Any suggestions? Thank you for reading, and please comment/review! <3


End file.
